


Can you not leave me alone [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my AU beginning of 9th season ^^ ps crobby hint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you not leave me alone [vid]




End file.
